Forever
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Steven and Connie had been married for many years, and all of those years had been happy. The wedding had occurred when they were in their early twenties, and now they were in their mid-nineties; while the half-gem had not been required to age very far after his eighteenth birthday, he had chosen to do so for his wife.


Forever

A Steven Universe One-Shot

_A/N: This was based off of a headcanon that I saw on Tumblr and cannot find to link and reference here. If you find it, please send me the link so I can credit it, thank you._

Steven and Connie had been married for many years, and all of those years had been happy. The wedding had occurred when they were in their early twenties, and now they were in their mid-nineties; while the half-gem had not been required to age very far after his eighteenth birthday, he had chosen to do so for his wife.

She had been bedridden for some time now, and Steven was doing his best to take care of her; his physical form may have been old and gray, but his mobility wasn't very hindered by this, the gem in his belly button making sure of that. This was, perhaps, for the best; he wasn't willing to put Connie in an old person's home, for he knew that her social anxiety would make a quick comeback in a situation where she was being cared for by people she'd never met.

He sat next to the bed where she was laying, carefully taking her slender and delicate hand in his own and watching her tired face with a frown. He had been up much of the night wondering what he could do so that he wouldn't have to lose her, but her strength was dwindling so quickly.

She yawned and slowly blinked her dark eyes open as her husband came to his final decision, delicately turning her head to give him a wan smile. He smiled brightly in return and carefully leaned over to give her forehead a gentle kiss.

"Steven..." She spoke weakly, her free hand reaching over to carefully rest against his wrinkled cheek. "I don't have much time left... maybe you should shift to a younger age before you can..."

He shook his head and carefully rested her finger against her lips to silence her. "No, Connie. There's no way I'm leaving you, especially now."

She sighed heavily and relaxed her hand to against her chest again. Something she had realized in the many years she had known him was that arguing when it came to things like this wouldn't get her point anywhere.

The old couple sat in silence for some moments, quietly thinking to themselves. After a little while, Steven spoke.

"Do you think you can get up if you stand on my feet?"

Connie blinked, a little surprised, and nodded. Steven carefully lifted her and supported her against him, carefully making sure she was secure before starting a small dance.

One step forward, one back. Carefully lift her into the air and twirl. His gem was starting to glow now, and when his wife realized this, she gave him a smile as her eyes began to shine with tears.

He paused a moment, holding her against his chest, to take her hands in his and ask her a question in a soft and loving voice.

"Connie Maheswaran-Universe, will you fuse with me and stay like that forever?"

She giggled, revealing a little bit of the child she had been when they met, and nodded carefully. Steven's smile somehow managed to get even brighter; the sun probably couldn't even match up with the light that his face gave off.

He dipped her, being gently with her back, and a blinding white light enveloped them as they grew slightly in size. They could feel themself getting younger as well, the curly white hair turning dark brown and many of the wrinkles disappearing.

Stevonnie looked down at their hands, a smile spreading across their face.

"I think I like it better this way." They murmured as their thoughts and personalities merged.

They were no longer one person, they were no longer two people.

They were now an experience. And they were going to make sure they were a good experience.

The fusion rushed out the house's door, happy and free and young again, and ever so excited to tell the Gems. They knew Garnet in particular would be thrilled with their choice.


End file.
